


Roymeo and Julilinet

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: it's what i was expecting from this heroes banner honestly (note: not a romeo and juliet au)





	Roymeo and Julilinet

**Author's Note:**

> you already know what's going to happen why are you bothering to read this
> 
> i've never played binding blade i have no idea what these losers are supposed to act like

The Day of Devotion is joyous to be sure. Lilina spends the entire afternoon finding the perfect gift to give her father, whom she loves dearly. He spends the evening with her, telling her stories of his youth and letting her eat dessert for dinner. Even though she's a teenager, he tucks her into bed and kisses her goodnight. She treasures the time with him, because where she's from, Marquess Ostia was slaughtered in battle. She'll never forget the day she learned of her father's passing, and she still feels the pain even now, but she was able to bear it because _he_ was with her.

Roy.

The holiday of compassion and caring comes and goes, with St. Valentine's Day in its wake. It's something the summoner introduced to the Order--similar to the holiday before but focused solely on romantic love and passion. Her face turns red just thinking about it, and she ducks deeper under her blankets. It's the perfect opportunity to confess to him, and she knows it, but she can't stop her heart from racing. He could say 'no,' and what would she do then? She'd never feel his hand in hers...never hug him so tightly he can't breathe...never brush his hair out of his face and steal a kiss... She blushed again and rolled onto her side. Worrying is silly. It's not going to do any good, and it won't change his mind, yet she doesn't sleep a wink that night.

 

* * *

 

"Lilina? Are you alright?" Roy asks the next morning, holding his hand to her forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever, but you've been nodding off since breakfast."

She yawns and shakes her head, smiling as brightly as she can. "I'm fine," she tells him, trying not to stumble over such simple words. She's going to tell him that she loves him today, and no amount of anxiety-induced sleep deprivation will stop her. "Are you doing anything right now? I was thinking that we could take a walk through the castle garden."

"In the middle of winter?" he asks her. "When you're not feeling well?"

"I said I was fine, and the snow is pretty," she says. Is that his way of saying no? Does he not want to spend time with her? They're friends, right?

He smiles and nods, "It is, isn't it?" he asks with a wistful sigh. Lady Lyndis had told her that Roy's father Lord Eliwood had an idealistic outlook on life. She likes to see hints of that charisma in Roy. She smiles when she sees his eyes glaze over in a daydream, barely aware of his surroundings. It's endearing, and it makes her love him even more. "I'd love you, Lilina," he decides, smiling brightly. Lilina's face flushes, and he realizes he misspoke. "I mean, I'd love _to_! Go with you, I mean!" he corrects with a nervous laugh. At least she wasn't the only one tripping over her words today.

 

* * *

 

 

With their collars tucked up to their noses, Roy and Lilina make their way outside Castle Askr and into the snow-covered garden. The sun shines brightly in the afternoon sky, making the ground sparkle. There's a brick path through the center of the gardens, but a blanket of snow conceals it. Roy offers Lilina his arm so she won't slip on the ice. She's grateful.

"You were right, Lilina," he says, pointing to the wintered cherry tree in the middle of the garden. "Everything looks so wonderful covered in snow. I'm glad you chose to spend your day with me."

"Thank you for agreeing to come," she responds politely. She tugs on his arm and beckons him to follow. "I bet if we shake one of the branches, it'll be like it's snowing!" She reaches up and tugs, and a pile of snow slides off, landing on her face. "Cold!" she sputters, wiping her face with her hands. Roy tries to help by brushing off her cheeks. His hand lingers there longer than it needs to, and Lilina notices. This is her chance. She takes a deep breath.

"Lilina," Roy speaks before she can. "I meant what I said. I'm glad you chose to spend the day with me." She blinks in confusion, and he elaborates. "You were so excited to spend Day of Devotion with Lord Hector, and rightfully so. I can visit my father whenever I choose, but...I wasn't strong enough to save yours..." He balls his hands into fists and stares at the ground.

"Roy! You know that's not true!" Lilina scolds, tugging on his arm and shaking her head. "You did everything you could! He...he was too far gone by the time you arrived."

"But if I would have gotten there sooner, it wouldn't have happened."

"Why are you acting like this?" she asks, searching his eyes for answers. "What is done is done. Why are you so caught up in the past?"

He sniffles, and he blinks to hold back tears. "You love him so much, and he's here with you now. We don't know when we'll be brought back to our home worlds, and you may never see him again, and yet...you're choosing to spend time with me."

'Of course I am!' is what she wants to say, but she doesn't. Instead, she lets go of his arm and gently takes his hands in hers. "My father is very special to me," she begins softly. "But so are you, Roy. You've done so much for me. You gave my life direction when I was lost and confused. You gave me reason to smile again in my darkest times." Her nerves melt away, and she's lost in her attempts to comfort the boy she loves with all her heart. "I couldn't imagine life without my father before, but now, I can't imagine life without you."

Her words touch his heart, and he picks his head up to meet her eyes. His are still glassy with tears, and hers are earnest, filled to the brim with adoration. "Do you really mean that?" he whispers, shifting his hands and lacing his fingers with hers. She doesn't answer. Instead, she squeezes his hands and closes her eyes, standing on her tiptoes and tipping her head towards him. He follows suit, closing his eyes and leaning down towards her.

A sudden rush of wind causes Lilina's eyes to snap open, and she find herself face-to-face with the head of Armads. She's too stunned to move.

"Helllllllo, Lilina!" Hector booms, sweeping the axe back and knocking Roy to the side. The young boy stumbles in the snow, but does not fall. Hector quickly fills the space between the two teenagers. "What a coincidence, running into you here! Tell me, how would you like to spend the rest of the day with your old man?"

"I...uh..." she stammers, trying to peer around Hector to see if Roy was alright. He takes that as a yes and lifts her into the air.

"We had so much fun last night, I thought to myself, 'Why stop celebrating?' I think tonight, we should play some games!" he says, putting her down and pulling her along towards the castle.

"You hate games..." Lilina mumbles, but she knows better than to argue with him. Like Roy said, she should treasure the time she has with her father here and now. She peeks over her shoulder once and makes eye contact with Roy. He meekly waves and then shoos her away. She smiles at him, then turns back around, taking her father's hand.

"Maybe instead, you should tell me more stories of your adventures with Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis..."

**Author's Note:**

> there's this old show called gomer pyle and in one episode there's this girl that likes him, but her dad thinks he's out to get her, and she like point blank tells her dad that HEY!!! LOOK!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS MAN!! WATCH ME KISS HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH and the dad was still like "dude get away from my girl" and that's hector and lilina


End file.
